Mystic Falls
by Whitney Willa
Summary: Vada Stewart has moved into Mystic Falls with her dad and her brother. During her stay, which happens to be permanent much to Vada's obvious dismay, she meets Damon Salvatore and can't help but be drawn to him no matter how hard she fights it.
1. Chapter 1

**Vada Stewart**

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked again, probably for the one thousandth time today.

"Yes, Vada." He sighed.

"Because you don't have to if you don't want to." I assured him once more, "I mean, it's probably cold and rainy, and God only knows what kind of people live there. They're all most likely unsociable barbarians because they've been cut off from the civilized people of the world."

My dad looked at me, a look on his face that said, [i]I no longer know who you are.[/i]

"Vada, stop bull shitting." He laughed after a moment of staring at me as though I had sprouted three new heads. "We needed this break."

"We're doing fine." I protested, putting a hand on my slender hip and flicking a stray strand of long dark hair over my shoulder.

"Vada, your mom's bills nearly killed us. This job is going to save our asses." He said, this response causing me to shut right up.

My mother had died from cancer only a month previous. I knew that it had been expensive, Chemo, surgery, hospital accommodations.

"Well, if you feel that you must rip me from all I know, my life my friends. Then so be it, but remember this when I give you a month long silent treatment-" I was cut off my melodramatic rant by my dad shoving a box at me.

"Take this to the car, Vada." He laughed, "This is for the best, and as for your smart ass comment on the Mystic Falls people being uneducated, their town is rich with culture and history."

"Fine dad." I huffed, hauling the box up and walking out to our dinky little Honda Civic. I looked around for dad before tossing the box into the backseat, very roughly. When I heard something shatter, I smiled innocently at my neighbours who had seen the whole thing, and sauntered back inside.

"Dad, I don't know but I think something was broken in that box. You should really be more careful." I yelled up the stairs. I heard him mutter a curse and I laughed.

"Where's your brother?" Called Dad from the landing, "He was supposed to be back nearly 10 minutes ago."

"Shocker!" I gasped, sarcastically, "Collin, late! Well, I never!"

Collin walked in the door a stack of books in his arms and his glasses dangling precariously on his face.

"A little help?" He asked sounding very strained.

"Oh, of course!" I said, rushing over. I grabbed one book from the very bottom and laughed as they all tumbled out of Collin's hands.

He bit down on his lip, A tactic I had learned helped him to keep from yelling at me.

"You should probably assemble the League of Nerds to help you clean that up." I smiled, flopping down on the couch and flipping to UFC Fight Night.

"League of Nerds is a very derogatory term!" He said matter-of-factly, "We prefer Geeks."

"Or I could stick with Nerd, maybe if your lucky, Dweeb." I rolled my eyes, and kicked my feet up onto a stack of boxes filled with my dad movie collection.

"I did some research on Mystic Falls and I'm so excited to be going-" I interuppted him.

"Hey Collin!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care." I drawled.

Dad came down the stairs the last of my boxes, Collin rushed to help him while I shouted at the T.V.

"So nice of you to help, Vada." Said Collin sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not problem at all." I smiled at them and threw my long hair into a messy ponytail. My smile faded however as my Dad and brother made multiple trips back and forth between the house and sooner than I liked we were all packed into the car driving down the dimly lit street.

I looked out the back window and took one last look at the house I had grown up in. The 'Sold' sign mocked me and I stuck my tongue out at it. Feeling proud of myself I sat properly in my seat and turned on my iPod and getting ready for our new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of school.

The most dreaded four words in the human language. Well, next to, "Vada, there is no more pie left."

"Dad, going to a new school in the middle of the semester is going to mentally cripple me, I hope you realize!" I said, over a breakfast of fruit and Bran Flakes.

"Vada, your brother is taking this very well, take a page from his book." Said my dad, signalling to Collin who was reading a new book.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll read the Nerd Handbook, he's got volumes one through nine!" I said back, a sickly sweet tone to my voice. There was a protest coming from the living room where Collin sat.

"I gotta get to school. If social services comes a knockin', just send then up to my room, I've set up a meeting." I joked, my dad threw me a glare and I walked out to my car. Mystic Falls High School.

What a treat.

I didn't have a flashy car, although, it would have been sick to arrive at this 'Hick Town' school in style. Alas, I have a boring old SUV.

I stepped into the huge car, after buffing out a smudge mark, and revved the engine. I peeled out of the driveway, ignoring Collin's scream for me to come back.

So what if I was supposed to drive him to school, he could walk. It could do the Dweeb some good, to exercise a muscle that wasn't his brain.

I scanned my surroundings and noticed that there was way to much green. It was everywhere, like a horror film where the mutating sludge gains intelligence and swallows everyone whole. There was moss, grass, and tree's.

. . . and a crow?

I had noticed the black blur after I heard the dull thud against my window. I screamed and slammed on the breaks. One thing I was glad for was the lack of traffic here as opposed to the more urban area.

I got out of the car and approached the black bird on the ground with caution. This crow seemed the be larger than most. What caught me off guard was the hazy dark grey outline that surrounded it.

"It's a crow Vada, chill right out." I told myself. I blinked a couple times trying to rid the obvious hallucination I was having. The blurry grey outline was very distracting.

"Stupid crow!" I scolded, "Next time, watch where your defective wings take you!"

As if the crow had heard me he jumped up and seemed to caw at me.

"Well, it is your fault!" I sat, putting a hand on my hip, "Anyway, what's wrong with your head?"

I kept looking at the crow as if I was expecting an answer, like the bird would tell me what was up with the grey light above his head. I looked at the time and realized I was going to be late for school.

"Well now look!" I said aggravated, "I'm gonna be late for my first day. Man, you are a pain in my ass."

I glared at the animal for another few seconds and it stared back, defiantly. Then I turned on my heel and walked back to the drivers side of my car. I got in and started the engine, the crow was still sitting in the middle of the road, and if it was possible, it held a near murderous look in his beady little eyes.

I rolled down the window and shouted out at the crow.

"If you don't get your pudgy little ass out of my way, I'm gonna pave a new road with you." I warned, rolling my window back up and sticking out my tongue. The crow cawed loudly and I shuddered, I tried to forget about it while I stepped on the gas and flew into the parking lot of my new school.

I parked the car and got out, walking to the side walk that would lead me to the very new looking building.

"Weird." I thought aloud about the school. Looks pretty modern considering that this town looks like the Anne of Green Gables threw up on it.

I heard a squeal to my right, the entrance of the parking lot was gracing a sleek black Ferrari. It was parked carelessly into a spot the was reserved for a teacher.

As it got closer I noticed a boy with dark brown hair sucking face with a blonde haired girl with a Mystic Falls High Cheerleading uniform.

As they continued to practically fornicate in the car. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my class.

"I know how conception works, thanks. I don't need to see it in action." I drawled sarcastically, however after that I felt a dark presence leering over me and I turned around to see the dark haired boy starring me down.

He had the same grey-ish hue over him that I had seen earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like to welcome a new student today." Said the teacher who had introduced himself as Mr. Tanner. "Vada, please come introduce yourself."

"I think you just took care of that thanks." I said, referring to the fact that he had already told the class my name and that I was a new student. Mr. Tanner coughed and looked around and his class.

"Well, just tell us something about yourself." He rephrased. Starring down his students again.

"Well, My name is Vada Stewart, and I just moved here. I have my nose pierced and it hurt." I replied rolling my eyes at my lame attempt to come up with something that would suffice.

I noticed a hand shoot up when I finished speaking.

"Yes, Caroline?" Said Mr. Tanner, addressing a perky looking blonde in the front row.

She stood up and walked over to me at the very front of the class. She looped her arm through mine and squeezed.

"On behalf of all my peers here at Mystic High, welcome to Mystic Falls." She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Elena, Bonnie, put your hands up please."

A very pretty brunette with olive skin and brown eyes looked hesitantly towards another beautiful girl with caramel skin and chocolate curls, before putting their hands up.

"These are my Cheer Co-Captains, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. We recently have an opening and since everyone whose anyone joins the Cheer Squad, you can talk to any three of us about you'll be trying out." She flipped another strand of hair behind her and smiled at me, in between winking at a boy who didn't noticed because he'd been starring at Elena.

"Well aren't you just a bottled blond piece of pep!" I said, with a fake smile on my face. "You talk so darn fast I don't think I got any of that. What a shame."

The class seemed to enjoy the fact that I was insulting the girl who was the type to deem herself Mystic Falls High Queen Bee.

"Lucky for you, I have a permission sheet."

"Yep, lucky for me."

The day ended uneventfully, people starred at me like they expected me to do or say something radical. Maybe because they are bored with their lives and needed some entertainment. If this town was really as boring as everyone made it seem, maybe I would have to join the Cheerleaders.

As I walked into the parking lot at towards my car I noticed Elena, Bonnie and another guy motioning me over to a silver Pirus. I walked over but as I got closer, I noticed a hazy pink and grey colour over the head of the guy who was standing there, it reminded me of the hue I saw over the crow and the boy this morning.

"Your Vada right?" Said Elena Gilbert, shaking my hand.

"The way you told off Caroline was really funny. I mean, I love her like a sister, but every once in a while she needs that kick in the ass!" Said Bonnie, pulling me in for a hug. She tensed in my arms and pulled away faster than I could say, 'creepy'.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, I just gotta get home. Elena, I'l call you later." The two girls shared a look, and Elena latched on to the guys hand.

"I don't think I caught you name?" I asked the guy, not looking him in the eye, but at the lights and colours above his head.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you Vada." He shook my hand, and smiled warmly, but his attention was drawn to a loud screech.

The same sleek, black car pulled into the same parking space, he looked me straight in the eye and I froze, seeing only that the grey lights above his head seem to be even more vibrant.

Stefan growled under his breath and Elena sighed as the perky blond, Caroline jumped into his car and they peeled out.

"You guys know Mr. Danny Zuko Wannabe?" I laughed.

"That's my brother." Said Stefan, a grimace more than apparent on his face. "Damon."


	4. Chapter 4

First day at school was lame to say the least. Everyone acted like there was some big secret that they had to keep from the new girl. I pondered the days strange events as I put on my bathing suit.

I walked downstairs, Collin was already deep into his Biology textbook. He was feverishly writing things down in a spiral notebook.

"How do you already have homework?" I asked, "It's only the first day!"

"Vada, you have homework too." He reminded. "Just like I do."

"Yeah, but the difference between you and me is that I don't care." I shrugged, ruffling his hair. I mean did the teacher actually expect me to do the homework my first day there. Mr. Tanner and the rest of Mystic High's faculty can suck it.

"Where are you going?"

"To kick some ass on a slip and slide, brother. Can to join?" I asked, putting some sunscreen on my face.

"Some of us have important things to do." He snorted, clicking another piece of lead to continue working.

"Well, good luck with that. Keep nerding it up!" I flashed him a peace sign before walking out the back sliding glass door and hooked up the hose to the blue piece of plastic.

I ran at it a grand total of 45 times before I decided that it was getting kind of dark and cold to be outside in a bikini.

I took a running jump at the slip and slide and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground with a couple grass stains on my back.

"And she sticks the landing!"I laughed and got up, adjusting my top before stopping in my tracks. There was a loud caw from a a tree above the end of the Slip and Slide, almost like a cackling.

There is was, that stupid crow with the crown of grey and black color, and it was . . .laughing at me? The crow was cawing in a way that sounded like mocking laughter. The crow seemed to be inching closer to me.

That was when the fear kicked in. It crept up on me like a bad horror film. It was overwhelming and I panicked, running towards the sliding glass door.

I broke into a sprint when I heard the flapping of wings behind me, close enough that it's wings brushed my wet hair.

I choked on a scream and threw open the door, turning around and slamming the door shut behind me just in time to see a black blur make contact with the glass door, a sickening crunch followed by a dull thud. My eyes were tightly closed, I opened them a tiny little bit peering out the window and too the limp bird on the ground, except it wasn't there.

The blood streaked window was definitely still there, I closed my eyes again and willed them to look at the spot where the bird should have landed. I had just pried one eyes open when there was a knock at the door.

I screamed, and was barely aware of Collin making some kind of smart ass comment. I ignored it and ran to the door, hoping it was my dad so I could run and give him a hug.

I ran to the front door and opened it, literally throwing myself into my dads arms, but was surprised to find it wasn't my dads soft torso, but a hard marble eight pack.

"Why, it's lovely to see you as well Vada." I looked up to see the boy from school, the one macking on Caroline.

"Devon or some shit, right?" I asked, not really caring for the answer, I was too freaked out to deal with some little James Deen wannabe.

"Damen, actually." He corrected, I was determined to not look him in the eye. I fell victim to his eyes in the parking lot this morning. Never again.

"What can I do for you Dean?" I was playing with my fingers when he grabbed them and looked right into my eyes.

"You did stick that landing." He smirked, stroking his thumb over my numb fingers and before I could flip him off, or even put a confused look on my face he was gone.

"Well, fuck me." I said, about a minute after I could fully comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
